Encontro no cinema
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Tradução de uma comic, mas com os protagonistas do desenho "Sally Bollywood". Aqui, eles estão com 15 anos, ok? SallyxDoowee


Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Encontro no cinema**

Eram 15 horas da tarde, num lindo dia de sol. Mas como o SBI estava sem casos no momento, Sally e Doowee decidiram ir ao cinema, ver o novo filme do agente secreto James Bond.

**Sally: ***olhando em volta, surpresa* Nossa! Que lugar mais vazio! Será que somos os únicos aqui?

**Doowee: ***carregando um saquinho de pipoca* Quem sabe?

**Sally: ***pensativa* Bom, considerando que estamos no meio da semana, não é uma surpresa. *olhando para Doowee, confusa* Doowee, você está bem? Nunca te vi tão agitado!

**Doowee: ***empolgado* Er... é por causa do filme, Sally! Sou fã do James Bond e estou esperando para ver o filme dele há muito tempo!

**Sally: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha, confusa* Ah é? Que estranho! Você nunca me contou que era fã dele.

Mesmo confusa, Sally procurou um lugar para sentar, e quando achou, Doowee sentou-se ao seu lado, minutos antes do filme começar. Mas a garota não estava prestando atenção no filme, e sim em seu melhor amigo.

**Sally: ***desconfiada* _O Doowee está agindo mais estranho que o normal! Pra começar, a gente sempre assiste filmes em casa, e, do nada, ele insiste para vir aqui. _*pausa* _Sem dúvida, é diferente ver um filme no cinema. Isso parece até um..._

Quando a ficha caiu, Sally arregalou os olhos. Não, não podia ser o que estava pensando. Podia?

**Sally: **_Por outro lado, quando ele fez aquela faixa no meu aniversário e a pendurou na parede da sala, ele escreveu "eu te amo" embaixo do "feliz aniversário, Sally!". Então ele resolve me chamar para sair, sem ser para uma investigação do SBI... _*em pânico* _ISSO É TOTALMENTE UM ENCONTRO!_

Sally voltou a olhar para Doowee, desta vez com o canto dos olhos. Ele prestava atenção no filme, ou aparentava estar prestando atenção.

**Sally: ***tentando disfarçar, com o rosto corado* _Eu sempre fui uma grande detetive! Como não percebi isso antes?! _*respirando fundo* _Ok, Sally, se acalme e aja normalmente. É coisa da sua cabeça! Só vamos ver um filme juntos, nada mais!_

Com esses pensamentos, Sally resolveu prestar atenção no filme, sem notar que, desta vez, era Doowee quem estava olhando para ela, com o rosto corado.

**Doowee: ***fingindo estar com sono* Yaaawnnn...

Ao mesmo tempo em que fingia um bocejo, Doowee colocava o braço por trás da cadeira de Sally. Esta foi pêga de surpresa quando sentiu o braço de seu melhor amigo em volta dela, ficando corada novamente.

Com o canto dos olhos, Sally voltou a observar Doowee, notando que ele estava com o rosto tão vermelho como um tomate. Não aguentou por muito tempo: acabou dando um riso baixo, mas alto o bastante para Doowee ouvir.

**Doowee: ***constrangido* Q-que foi?

**Sally: ***tentando abafar o riso* Sua cara, Doowee: está hilária!

**Doowee: ***fingindo estar ofendido* Sally, isso não tem graça nenhuma!

**Sally: **Claro que tem! Você ficou mais vermelho que um tomate só por causa de um simples movimento como esse?! Parece até que nunca esteve num encontro antes!

**Doowee: ***virando o rosto, emburrado e vermelho* I-isso é mentira. Já estive em vários encontros, viu?

**Sally: ***sorrindo marotamente* É mesmo?

**Doowee: ***pensativo* Bom, eu não sei dizer ao certo se foram "encontros". Acho que... "ficadas" é o termo mais correto.

**Sally: ***séria* _Não sei porque, mas o rumo dessa conversa não me agrada._

**Doowee: ***sorriso maroto* Sabe o que eu acho, Sally? Que você está com ciúmes.

**Sally: ***disfarçando* C-como?! Até parece! Eu já estive em encontros também, sabia?

**Doowee: **Ah é? Com quem?

**Sally: ***rebatendo o sorriso maroto* Não conto!

Os dois ficaram se encarando, em silêncio, desafiando um ao outro com apenas o olhar. Bom, foi assim até Sally quebrar o silêncio.

**Sally: **Ei Doowee...

**Doowee: **Oi?

**Sally: **Você já beijou alguém no cinema antes?

**Doowee: ***surpreso* Ahn... não.

**Sally: **Eu também não.

E, para o espanto de Doowee, Sally o puxou pela gola da roupa e o beijou nos lábios. Um beijo longo e profundo, que Doowee retribuiu até ambos ficarem sem ar e terem que se separar.

Com a interrupção do beijo, os dois ficaram novamente em silêncio... e com os rostos vermelhos.

**Sally: **Ahn... Vamos só continuar vendo o filme, está bem?

**Doowee: **Quê?! Sally, isso não é justo! Eu quero mais beijos!

**Sally: ***olhando pra frente, ainda corada e com um sorriso maroto* Negativo. Vamos apenas continuar vendo o filme e ponto final.

**Doowee: **Sally, não faz isso comigo! Eu quero te beijar de novo!

**Sally: **Doowee, para com isso! Você está derrubando as pipocas!

Infelizmente, ao contrário do que achavam, os dois não estavam sozinhos no cinema. Uns bancos mais pra frente, um casal de adolescentes ouvia a "gritaria" dos dois, constrangidos.

**Garota: **Eu pensei que estávamos sozinhos! Que vergonha!

**Garoto: **Na próxima vez, vou alugar o filme para vermos em casa, combinado?

**Garota: **Combinado. Ter um encontro no cinema está cada vez mais difícil.

FIM!


End file.
